codelyokoroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulrich
Ulrich is the leader of the Lyoko Warriors and attends Kadic Academy with Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita. Appearance Ulrich is of average height, with scruffy-looking brown hair and dark eyes. In the first three seasons he wears a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, all in shades of green, with trainers. After season three, his outfit changes to a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans. On Lyoko, Ulrich's form is similar to that of a Samurai, with an Oni drawn on his back and a single Katana sheathed on his left hip. In the fourth season this changes to a yellow and brown body suit, he also gets a second Katana and they are both sheathed on his back. Ulrich lives on the Kadic Academy campus, sharing a room with Odd and his dog, Kiwi. Although he is a fairly withdrawn individual, he has a fair few friends and is even the object of affection for many girls in the school - mainly for his looks, althletic ability and alluring personality. The most notable is Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas, who has strong affections for Ulrich and is the most persistent of his admirers, often leading to trouble for the rest of the gang. His strong feelings for Yumi, however, keeps him oblivious from any other romantic attention. On Lyoko, Ulrich is an extremely effective warrior and is often known to be the best fighter among the group which is shown in several episodes. With his saber he can destroy any monster in close combat as well as deflect attacks. Ulrich practices Pencak Silat (an Indonesian combat style permitting to strike any opponent), which becomes a great asset for him when defending against X.A.N.A.'s plots on both the real world and Lyoko. However, he trains harshly in all sports. He is probably the most dangerous of the gang, in both worlds, and not one schoolboy, even the strongest one, dares to attack him. He is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. Lyoko powers Ulrich uses a katana as his weapon in Lyoko. His sword is capable of absorbing normal laser fire and can deflect it if positioned correctly. He cannot, however, block specialized attacks, such as a Megatank's elliptical laser or a Blok's ice beam. The latter may simply be a matter of timing, as the Bloks tend to catch Ulrich off-guard when using that attack. The Megatank's elliptical laser, on the other hand, has proven to be too much for Ulrich to handle, due to the sheer amount of force behind the attack. Ulrich can only block the attack for a short period of time and is always devirtualized shortly afterward. If disarmed, Ulrich's sword can also be destroyed through a barrage of regular laser-fire (as seen in The Pretender). On Lyoko, Ulrich is able to move many times faster than an ordinary human at will, and can do so indefinitely. This enables him to further defy the already lessened laws of physics in Lyoko, allowing him to scale walls and propel himself great distances. In the second season, he gains an ability called "Super Sprint." This allows him to run even faster for short periods of time. Ulrich also possesses the ability to clone himself. He can create two at a time, and can only do so once per trip to Lyoko. The clones appear to be controlled by Ulrich through telepathy. The clones have every ability he does, with the exception of cloning themselves. They can only take one hit before being destroyed, and are automatically destroyed should the real Ulrich be devirtualized. When using this skill, called "Triplicate", Ulrich simply creates the clones as assistants. At first, Ulrich's control of these clones seemed rudimentary at best, since they would often be easily hit. As the series has progressed, his control of them has refined. In the episode Tip-Top Shape, he was able to use his clones to fight three groups of monsters (a Krab, a Blok, and three Kankrelats) without losing a single clone to his opponents. He even toyed with the final Kankrelat, having one of his clones kick it into the air so he could strike it in mid-flight. The clones can also be used in a second manner, called "Triangulate". In this instance, Ulrich and the clones form a triangle around their target. A silhouette of Ulrich then runs around the perimeter of that triangle, forming a golden barrier. This is meant to confuse the target so Ulrich can destroy it. After the technique is finished, any remaining clones revert to their assistant state. The clones can also be drawn back into Ulrich in a process called "Fusion". Category:Canon Category:Lyoko Warriors